Despues de Cincuenta Sombras Liberadas
by MaRii97
Summary: Me encanto Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, así que escribí una versión después de Cincuentas sobras Liberadas, espero les guste.


La suave luz de la mañana se filtra por los ventanales de nuestra habitación, como cada mañana giro hacia donde mi bella Ana duerme tranquilamente, con mucho cuidado aparto un suave mechón de su rostro, su rostro se ve pacifico, iluminado por una tenue luz, sus pestañas crean una pequeña sombra en sus mejillas, sus deliciosos y suaves labios están ligeramente separados, su pecho se levanta con cada respiración, es el espectáculo mas hermoso que he presenciado, y me voy a encargar de que yo sea el único que pueda gozar con el, ella es solo MIA, MIA para proteger, MIA para amar y MIA para admirar.

Hoy vuelvo a Grey House, me había quedado en casa con Ana por el incipiente con el maldito cabron de Hyde, tenia miedo que se sintiera insegura o que tuviera una crisis post-estrés, pero Ana esta muy bien, me sorprende lo valiente que puede llegar a ser, a pesar de lo furioso que estuve por lo irresponsable que fue, no solo por ella, si no también por nuestro hijo, la fuerza que tubo para hacer todo eso por Mía, es admirable, aunque nunca se lo diré, ella tiene que saber lo irrazonable que fue por no dejarnos resolver esto a nosotros, ¿Por que cree que gasto millones al año en su seguridad?.

Ana se mueve, rota hacia un lado, luego gira hacia al otro, hace eso cada mañana antes de despertar, y yo jodidamente lo amo, después de unos minutos sus hermosos ojos azules se abren, parpadea un par de veces, pero de repente salta de la cama corriendo hacia el baño, la sigo a toda velocidad y llego justo cuando se dobla sobre el inodoro para vomitar, camino rápidamente junto a ella, sostengo su cabello con una mano y acaricio su espalda con la otra, cuando se siente mejor la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Ana estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-examino de cerca su rostro, se ve muy pálida y cansada, supongo que es por el esfuerzo.

-Bien, yo... lo siento, ya sabes... por lo de...-me mira a través de sus pestañas y un hermoso rosa colorea su mejillas, recorro su rubor con mis nudillos.

-No te preocupes nena ¿Te sientes mejor?-ella asiente tímidamente mientras muerde su carnoso labio inferior, ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no Grey! ¿No ves que no se siente bien?, le acerco un poco de agua.

-Ven, un baño te hará sentir mejor-le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma gustosa.

La ayudo a desvestirse antes de entrar a la ducha, bajo las tiras de su camisón de seda,con mucho cuidado de no tocar su piel, un rose y perderé el control, una vez fuera de sus hombros la gravedad hace el resto, dejando que se deslice por sus curvas hasta el suelo, levanto su camisón y lo coloco sobre el lavabo, cuando giro Ana esta detrás de mi, totalmente desnuda, me quedo paralizado por su belleza, aprieto fuertemente mis manos luchando con la necesidad de tocarla, se acerca y me ayuda a sacarme el polo y lo arroja a algún lado, sus manos acarician mis abdominales, el calor de sus manos enviando descargas por mi columna.

-Ana, acabas de sentirte mal-trato de hacer que entre en razón, pero no alejo sus manos, se sienten demasiado bien, empiezan a subir, acariciando mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Estoy bien, te necesito-sin importar lo noble que trate de ser, eso me sobre paso, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese fuerte, sus labios se sienten tibios y suaves, coloco una mano detrás de su cuello para profundizar el beso, soy recompensado un gemido suave, mi otra mano la sostiene por la cintura mientras acerco su cuerpo al mío.

-Jamás me cansare de enterrarme en ti señora Grey-susurre junto a sus labios, empecé a llover besos por su mandíbula, su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, la chupe y mordí.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Christian! ¡Por favor!-me suplica, la levanto y ella envuelve sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura, la siento sobre el lavabo y me acomodo entre sus piernas.

-Te tengo nena, vamos a ver como estas-introduzco mi dedo en su canal para saber que tan lubricada esta, Ana gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, la admiro mientras meto y saco lentamente mi dedo, ella esta súper húmeda, un murmullo involuntario se me escapa.

-Siempre tan lista señora Grey-la acerco mas al borde y la penetro de una embestida, ella grita y me acerca mas con sus piernas, salgo de su sedosa opresión y la vuelvo a embestir, gemimos junto por nuestra unión, sin poder evitarlo tomo uno de sus pezones y lo chupo fuerte, Ana gime aun mas fuerte, salgo de ella y la vuelvo a embestir mientras chupo su pezón, sabiendo que será el doble de excitante, sigo con ese ritmo hasta que la siento tensarse ¡Si esta cerca!.

-Vamos nena dámelo-y lo hace, gloriosamente fuerte, con dos embestidas profundas termino muy dentro de ella, mi respiración es errática, salgo lentamente de ella y la ayuda a bajar.

-Ahora si señora Grey, tus encantos no te salvaran del baño-le dedico mi mejor sonrisa seductora, ella se ríe tímidamente mientras se sonroja fuertemente.

-Buenos días señor Grey, buenos días Ana-Gail nos saluda desde la cocina, el olor de lo que este cocinando es delicioso, ella es estupenda en lo que hace, por eso sigue aquí y la recompenso con un gran sueldo y muchos beneficios.

-Buenos días Gail-Ana la saluda con una hermosa sonrisa, Gail coloca delante de ella su desayuno, todo exactamente como se lo pedí, Ana Frunze el seño, espero que no haga un problema de esto.

-Buen provecho-nos dice Gail después de servirme mi desayuno, y oportunamente abandona la cocina, seguramente anticipando lo que se avecina.

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?-me dice Ana señalando su desayuno, si, definitivamente me hará un problema de esto.

-Tu desayuno-le respondo tratando de evitar la discusión, Ana me fulmina con la mirada.-Son las vitaminas que necesitas mientras estas embarazada-Ana pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y yo no tengo derecho a elegir lo que quiero comer?-me pregunta indignada, ¡Jesús! No puede simplemente comer su desayuno en paz.

-Claro que si Ana, puedes hablar con Gail, ella te dará una lista de los alimentos que necesitas comer y tu puedes elegir el que mas te guste-listo solucionado, vez nena puedo ser razonable.

-¿Ahora voy a tener una lista de lo que puedo comer?-se ve mucho mas molesta que antes, pero ahora no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer en esto.

-Ana, es necesario que comas saludable, para ti y mi hijo-trato de ser razonable, solo quiero que ambos estén sanos ¿No lo entiende?

-Ya lo se Christian, yo también me preocupo por tu hijo, pero esto es exagerado, no lo voy a hacer-¡Oh, claro que lo harás señora Grey!

-Dime algo ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo este sano?-trato de convencerla de otra manera.

-Si-suspira resignada, buen comienzo.

-¿Quieres que tenga todas las vitaminas que necesita?-me fulmina con la mirada, ¡Dios, se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja!

-Si Christian, claro que quiero-me suspira resignada, sabe como va a terminar esto.

-Bien, entonces asegúrate de comer saludable, solo pido eso nena-niega con la cabeza, como si fuera una causa perdida. Ana se gira hacia su desayuno y empieza a comer.

-¿No fue tan difícil cierto?-bromeo con ella, a pesar de su resistencia se termino todo su desayuno.

-No señor Grey, no fue tan difícil y debo admitir que estuvo delicioso-me regala una dulce sonrisa.

Es hora de irme, a pesar de que es por un corto tiempo, mi corazón se aprieta, estar lejos de Ana es doloroso, me gustaría tenerla conmigo todo el maldito dia, pero lamentablemente no puede ser, sujeto su rostro y junto nuestros labios, la beso despacio, tratando de guardar su sabor y la textura de sus labios en mi memoria, pero pronto no es suficiente, la sujeto por la cintura y profundizo nuestro beso, saboreando toda su boca con mi lengua, antes de alejarme muerdo suavemente su labio inferior y lo chupo, soy recompensado con un gemido bajo.

-Adiós señora Grey-Ana aun se esta recuperando, sonrió por el efecto que tengo en ella, lo conectado que estamos.

-Adiós Christian-susurra aun afectada por nuestro beso, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, la suelto y me alejo con dirección la ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cierren me manda un beso volado, bajo al sótano con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.

-Buenos días señor Grey-me saluda mi abogado, es uno de los mejores en América y Europa, además es muy discreto, tenia que serlo si iba a hacerse cargo de mi contrato de sumisas.

-Buenos días señor Smith-le tiendo mi mano y lo invito a sentarse, George tiene casi cuarenta años, todo un típico norteamericano, cabello rubio y ojos azules, es una cabeza mas baja que yo y esta felizmente casado.

-¿Díganme en que lo puedo ayudar señor?-saca de su maletín un archivador azul oscuro.

-Quiero crear una cuenta de ahorros-George levanta la vista del archivador muy sorprendido, para alguien con mis ingresos seria ilógico crear una cuenta de ahorros, pero no quiero correr riesgos.

-¿Una cuenta de ahorros? Mmm... ¿A su nombre?-evalúa de cerca de mi reacción, durante todo el tiempo que ha trabajado para mi sabe que no debe hacer preguntas.

-Quiero que este a nombre de mi esposa-solo hasta que nazca mi hijo, quiero una reserva para emergencias, si mi empresa se viene a bajo o cualquier mierda, no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo.

-¿Esta seguro de eso señor Grey? Seria muy peligroso si...-¿Que mierda?

-¿Por que seria peligroso? ¿Qué mi esposa robara a la empresa? ¿Esta insinuando eso?-que se vaya a la mierda, como se atreve a hablar así de mi dulce Ana.

-No señor Grey, yo solo... Mmm... -no sabe que decir, esta muy nervioso.

-Solo encárgate de la cuenta, quiero que este protegida con código y que se deposite 10 mil mensuales ¿Entendido?-el solo asiente, parece que estuviera temblando.

-Claro señor Grey, ¿Cuál quiere que sea el código?-¿El código? Mmm... ¿Cual seria la palabra adecuada? ¿Algo que solo pueda saber Ana?

-Quiero que sea MIS ANGELES-la palabra perfecta, eso es exactamente lo que son, mis ángeles.

-Por supuesto señor Grey, ¿Eso es todo?-apunta todo lo que le digo en su archivador.

-Quiero agrandar el seguro medico de mi esposa, que cubra todos los gastos de embarazo-su rostro se eleva en un nanosegundo, tiene una sonrisa tímida en su rostro como si no sabe si debería preguntarlo.

-Mmm... Claro señor Grey-toma la decisión correcta, no preguntar.

-También quiero un seguro extra sin nombre, contra absolutamente todo tipo de enfermedades de infantes-su sonrisa se ensancha, creo que ya lo sabe.

-Claro señor Grey, y Mmm... Felicidades-si, el ya lo sabe, le doy una inclinación de cabeza, no acepto ni niego nada.

-Gracias, eso es todo se puede retirar-se despide y se va, todo listo hasta ahora, solo falta encontrar un CPO para junior, mi hijo será el pez gordo para todo tipo de secuestradores, la idea de que se lleven a mi hijo de mi lado es horrible, voy a asegurarme que siempre este protegido.

-Taylor ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de CPO para mi hijo?-estamos camino a Escala, me muero por tener a Ana entre mis brazos de nuevo, la he extrañado mucho.

-Todo bien señor, hay cinco candidatos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos especializados en protección de menores de edad, estoy buscando en sus antecedentes, tendré los calificados pronto-como siempre Taylor se supera a si mismo.

-Me alegro, gracias Taylor-en asiente y se sigue concentrando en el trafico, diez minutos después llegamos a Escala. después de despedirme de Taylor, voy en busca de mi esposa, la encuentro recostada en la cama.

-¡Hey Nena! ¿Estas bien?-me observa con una sonrisa, aunque esta un poco pálida, no tiene ese hermoso tono rosa que amo.

-No mucho, me duele la cabeza y me siento muy cansada-hace un hermoso puchero, le sonrió aunque estoy un poco preocupado, Ana no suele cansarse así.

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-seguramente la doctora Green me cobrara una fortuna por el horario, pero no me importa.

-No, ven échate conmigo, ayúdame a dormir-sin dudarlo me quito las medias, los zapatos y la corbata, levanto el cobertor y me echo con ella.

-¿Desde cuando te sientes mal?-aparto su cabello de su cara y beso su cien.

-No hace mucho, no se que tengo-se gira y esconde su rostro en mi cuello, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, masajeo su cabeza para tratar de aligerar el dolor, Ana gime.

-¿Te gusta?-bromeo con ella, ella asiente así que continuo con mi masaje, después de un momento se queda dormida, con mucho cuidado me levanto y busco mi computadora.

Regreso y me siento junto a Ana y empiezo mi investigación, "Cansancio durante el embarazo", dice que es muy normal por la alteración hormonal, también dice que puede sentir mareos, no recuerdo a Ana marease, habla también de sensibilidad en los pechos, que podría dolerle ¡Mierda! Hoy los chupe duro, ¿Le habrá dolido? Me siento con un bastardo sin corazón, como no note que le dolió, lo sabes bien Grey, estabas muy concentrado en el placer que sentías ¡Demonios! Después de ducharme vuelvo a la cama junto a Ana, beso su frente y me duermo con ella envuelta entre mis brazos.

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, escriban sus comentarios, acepto todas las criticas constructivas, gracias por su tiempo para leer esto un beso :***


End file.
